Memberanikan Diri Mencoba Segelas Kopi
by Gharilraey
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke meminum secangkir kopi. Tidak ada percintaan hanya sedikit cerita bagaimana Sasuke minum kopi.


**Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Entah kenapa aku ingin menulis cerita ini, bagus atau tidak itu menrutu pembaca, kalau boleh juju aku sangat merasa rileks menulisnya ditemani secangkir kopi. Akhir kata silahkan membaca.**

* * *

_"Kita tidak bisa menyamakan kopi dengan air tebu. Sesempurna apa pun kopi yang kamu buat, kopi tetap kopi, punya sisi pahit yang tak mungkin kamu sembunyikan."-Filosofi Kopi by Dee-_

* * *

Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa menikmati secangkir kopi setiap harinya sedangkan kopi itu tidak baik dikonsumsi setiap hari bagi kesehatan. Kafein adalah masalah besar jika di konsumsi terlalu sering tapi biar begitu sedikit banyak ada manfaat baiknya, untungnya.

Sejak dari kecil sejujurnya aku sudah kurang menyukai kopi dalam bentuk apa pun, pernah sekali teman ku Shikamaru yang menjadi seketaris ku memberi segelas_ Americano_ padaku dan itu sukses membuat ku mual mencium baunya, Shikamaru hanya memandang bingung pada ku saat itu sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan tidak masuk akal baginya karena aku mengatakan.

"_Kopi itu seperti selokkan diujung kota yang mampet."_

Di hari yang sama Shikamaru mencatat satu hal di hidupnya bahwa aku Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang teraneh selain Shino. Aku benar ingin memecatnya andai saja ia tidak jenius menyusun strategi dalam pemasaran atau pun masalah lainnya, point penting Shikamaru Nara si pemalas. Merenggangkan otot yang kaku tadi pagi ada selembar brosur dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang dibagikan di depan kantor ku bekerja . Brosur sebuah café baru berkonsep rumah tradisonal jepang dengan menu utama ramen, itu menggelikan sekali, lalu di susul minuman utama di watu senggang adalah kopi beragam macam. Aku ingin muntah melihat beragam kopi didalam brosur itu yang kini berada di tong sampah depan ruangan.

Nilai saja aku orang yang tega membuang jeri payah anak kecil tersebut tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kalian berada di posisi ku? Keluarga Uchiha sangat menyukai beragam teh tidak dengan kopi hilangkan Itachi _aniki_ yang begitu tergila-gila akan kopi. Orang satu itu rela menggocek uang hanya untuk mencoba kopi diseluruh dunia dan akhirnya ia menemukan kopi ternikmat baginya di salah satu Negara beriklim panas tanpa salju yaitu, Indonesia.

Itachi menetap disana dan membuka kedai kopi cukup besar dan menikah dengan seorang gadis Indonesia, Ayah menentang semua itu tapi Itachi tidak perduli. _Aniki_ itu bodoh karena ia aku tertimpa imbasnya, coba saja ada waktu luang aku janji akan kesana dan menghajarnya habis-habisan akibat ulahnya.

Memijit pangkal hidung pintu ruang terbuka melihatkan Shikamaru yang masuk membawa brosur di dalam tong sampah.

"Jika masalah kopi aku tidak ingin mendengar."

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya, "Kamu terlalu berlebihan. Sugesti di dalam alam bawah sadar mu sangat merepotkan."Shikamaru duduk di sofa ruangan.

"…"

"Cobalah sedikit kedai kopi baru ini di dirikan oleh sahabat SMA ku."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Perduli setan, pulang kerja aku akan menteraktirmu minum kopi. Tidak ada penolakkan, coba saja menghilang tiba-tiba aku janji seminggu lebih pamor mu akan turun di mata Sakura."

"Hn."

Aku hanya mampu menanggapi singkat ucapannya, Uchiha itu sempurna di segala hal tidak ada celah bagi orang lain menjatuhkan mereka apa lagi hanya menemani minum bukan? Walau Shikamaru berniat menteraktir ku, itu tidak menjadi masalah besar bukan? Memandang pintu yang tertutup aku baru sadar tadi Shikamaru sangat terlihat gembira mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya memiliki café tersebut. Cukup jarang Shikamaru terlihat gembira seperti tadi.

Mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli akhirnya aku kembali tenggelam dengan tumpukkan map yang begitu menggoda jari untuk dijamah hingga di seluruh sisi dengan tinta pulpen. Apa pendeskripsian ku berlebihan? Sudahlah itu hanya bagian pemenuh hari ku yang tidak sabar untuk menjamah tubuh Sakura. Bagi laki-laki normal wajar bukan kita berpikir seperti itu?

Waktu dengan tumpukkan map sangat menguras mata untuk tidak beralih kearah lain hingga Shikmaru kembali masuk keruangan ku dan mengatakan jam kerja telah usai 30 menit yang lalu, dan saatnya pergi ke café tempat sahabatnya. Aku ingin sekali pulang saat ini. jika tidak ingat ancaman rusa bodoh itu. Perjalanan menuju café tidak jauh sama sekali, 15 menit jalan kaki kini aku dan Shikamaru sudah memasuki area dalam café. Cukup menenangkan suasana café ini, tempat duduk pun di lantai bukan kursi, lantunan lagu tradisional menghiasi telinga. Aroma terapi menggelitik hidung sedikit sedikit.

Buku menu diberikan kepada kami, aku melirik malas dan hanya memesan the hijau yang langsung diganti oleh Shikamaru dengan kopi hitam. Seringai mengejek tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Begitu ingin sekali aku meninju wajah itu. Shikmaru sempat berbicara menanyakan pemilik café pada pelayan laki-laki itu yang mengangguk lalu mengatakan...

"_Akan ku sampaikan, Tuan_"

Shikamaru terlihat puas, "Apa pemilik cafe ini kekasih mu?"

Aku bertanya Shikamaru melirik malas, dan sibuk mendengarkan lantunan lagu tradisional café ini. Suasan café tidak sepi sama sekali, banyak anak muda membicarakan filosofi dari ragam kopi di menu. Mungkin pukul 21.00 café ini 100% tutup sebelum kembali buka pagi hari.

"Dua gelas kopi hitam siap di nikmati."pelayan itu tersenyum, sebelum pergi ia menaruh secarik kertas sama dengan anak muda diujung meja sana.

"Sebelum menikmati kopi.."

"Cobalah dulu hirup aromanya dan resapi apa yang tercium di indra penciuman kita lalu secara perlahan meminum kopinya jangan ditiup karena itu akan menciptakan zat berbahaya bagi tubuh."

Aku menoleh kebelakang menatap seorang yang memotong ucapan Shikamaru, laki-laki itu lebih mudah dari kami terlihat dari wajahnya. Rambut pirang, mata seindah langit pagi, dengan kulit tan, memenuhi pandangan ku sebelum menatap Shikamaru yang tertawa.

"Haha… kau tidak berubah sobat."

Itu perkataan yang terdengar akrab sekali. Ini sahabat Shikamaru ternyata.

"Waktu tidak mampu membuat ku berubah seratus persen, Shikamaru."

Laki-laki itu langsung mengambil duduk disamping ku, "Sudah lebih 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu, sobat."

Mata itu memancarkan kerinduan, "Itu salah mu yang gila mencoba kopi diseluruh dunia."

Aku tertegun, hal ini sama dengan Itachi _aniki_. Apa orang ini pernah bertemu Aniki?

"Ada rasa puas sendiri melakukan hal itu semua."

"Ya, ya merepotkan. Oh… Naruto kenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke."

Orang itu menatap ku sejenak, tangannya terulur untuk bersalaman."Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenal dengan mu."senyum penuh karisma ia berikan, aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Melepas tautan tangan aku memperhatikan Shikamaru yang begitu menikmati kopi hitamnya.

"Ini nikmat, aku menjadi mengenang awal kita bertemu."Naruto tertawa sebelum mata itu berpaling pada ku.

"Kenapa tidak di minum?"

"Ia tidak suka kopi, katanya mirip air di selokkan di ujung kota yang mampet."Shikamaru berkata sambil mencibir sedangkan sahabat Shikamaru tertawa pelan.

"Aku menjadi ingat salah satu teman ku memilik adik yang mengibaratkan kopi dengan air selokkan."

Aku mentapnya tidak percaya, "Itachi bilang adiknya itu orang yang begitu berlebihan menanggapi masalah kopi, padahal kopi itu begitu nikmat, adiknya gila kesehatan, benci sekali dengan kopi, aku sempat berkata ia belum pernah mencoba saja dan benar Itachi bilang adiknya begitu bodoh tidak mencoba namanya kopi biar seteguk pun untuk mengetahui rasanya seperti apa."

Selesai Naruto berbicara Shikamaru meledakkan tawanya, "Sungguh apa kamu tidak tersinggu Sasuke bahwa Kakak mu mengatai mu bodoh karena hanya kopi,"

Aku menarik bibir ku kebawah, "Tidak kusangka kamu adik Itachi."raut bersalah terpampang jelas di wajah bergaris itu. Aku mendengus tidak suka. "Coba secara perlahan kamu memberanikan diri untuk seteguk saja menikmati segelas kopi didepan mu, aku yakin pasti presepsi mu tentang kopi seperti selokkan diujung kota yang mampet tidak sama sekali benar."

Memandang ragu akhirnya aku memberanikan diri meminumnya sesuai intruksi laki-laki pirang ini, menghirup aromanya aku meraskan kentengan, meminum perlahan tegukkan pertama rasa pahit meresap diawal mengingatkan ku betapa susahnya aku berjuang agar dipandang Ayah ku, tegukkan kedua mengingatkan ku kenangan bersama _aniki_ sewaktu kecil, tegukkan ketiga mengingatkan ku pada tangis ibu ketika aku bangun dari pingsan akibat kopi, tegukkan keempat aku tersenyum mengetahui kopi tidak seburuk pemikiran ku.

"Kopi hitam menggambarkan pahitnya kehidupan tapi menyelipkan rasa rindu akan kenangan bersama orang terdekat kita sekaligus memberi ketenang diri."Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan.

_Hidup dengan kesuksesan tidakakan berarti_

_Sebelum melawati yang namanya titik terbawah ke hidupan._

Aku tersenyum tipis memetik makna dari ucapan di kertas itu. Betapa benar apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut, meneguk kopi terakhir di gelas ku, hari ini aku maju selangkah dari rasa benci ku terhadap kopi.

* * *

Sasuke melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah orang paling sulit menikmati secangkir kopi dalam bujukkan apa pun. Pembawaan pemilik café terkadang berpengaruh pada pelanggan walau sedikit interaksi terjadi seperti halnya yang di alami Sasuke.

Dan ingatlah satu hal…

Sugesti adalah hal paling penting bagi manusia, ketika sugesti mengambil alih diri kita yang membenci satu hal dan itu akan merekat di alam bawah sadar terdalam kita tapi sebaliknya jika kita bisa mengelolanya dengan baik itu tidak akan menjadi boomerang bagi kita.

* * *

The End


End file.
